


It Helps To Try

by Yaoi (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast Boy tries to comfort Robin by turning into a bat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Helps To Try

**Author's Note:**

> based off something i found on teentitansheadcanons.tumblr.com

Not long after the team had formed, Robin found himself crying almost every night. Deep down inside, the boy remained greatly hurt that his guardian, the man who took him in when he was all alone, did not do anything to stop him from leaving or even try to contact him since. Robin found himself just as alone as the night his parents died.  
None of the other Titans had heard or him cry. They could never see the puffy red eyes in the morning behind that domino mask he always wore. Even Raven, the empath, did not immediately sense his sorrow as she did not have a mental bond with him yet. The only one who had heard the pitiful little sobs in the late hours of the night was Beast Boy, due to his sharp animalistic senses and enhanced hearing. The changeling also did not sleep often because he found himself missing his old team, but he was not having the severe separation anxiety that his teammate was.  
One night, Beast Boy heard Robin crying more and for longer than usual. He felt a twinge of sadness in his chest for his team leader and found himself quietly getting out of bed. Beast Boy still idolized Robin so in a way, he almost felt it was his duty to do something to help him. He made his was down the many levels of the tower, being careful not to make sound or trigger any alarms. Finally he made his way outside and walked towards the direction of Robin’s window. There was no doubt the boy wonder would still be awake so beast boy went on with his plan. He morphed into a small bat and flew up to the level of Robin’s room. The older boy was sitting on the edge of his bed holding his head in his hands.  
It was very dark out in the moonless night and Beast Boy’s unmistakable green color could not be made out. Robin did not notice the small little creature hovering outside his window at first. Beast boy started to fly around and squeak while softy bumping against the window. Robin slowly lifted his head and set his gaze on the little bat bumping around. He was no longer crying and sat there watching it flutter around for a while. Unexpectedly his lips gradually turned up into a small smile before he started getting back into bed and seemingly falling asleep. Beast boy stopped his bumping and flew away from the large window returning back into the tower.

Meanwhile Robin was smiling to himself thinking about the tiny bat that had a tint of green in his shiny and bright eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i killed it with my bad writing but i was in a rush. oh well.


End file.
